Guerra fría
by YunaLoire
Summary: Porque dicen que podrá haberse terminado la más sangrienta y dolorosa guerra, pero había una que parecía no querer acabar: la guerra del amor. Y es que dicen que en la guerra y en el amor, cualquier jutsu el aceptable.


LA CARTA

-¡No voy a volver a besarte, Shikamaru Nara!

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Temari? Qué problemática.

Últimamente, la pareja estaba teniendo muchísimos problemas.

El hecho de que ella fuera la embajadora de Sunagakure en Konoha, y él un Jounin de élite muy ocupado no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. No, para nada, tampoco el hecho de que en estos días la rubia estaba recibiendo una increíble cantidad de invitaciones para citas, o que las kunoichis de Konoha no entendieran el "no estaré disponible" del shinobi.

Y a pesar de que Temari era bien conocida por su carácter celoso, posesivo y violento, solía ser un encanto con su novio; cuando tenían tiempo, se tomaban algunas horas para almorzar juntos, sentarse a jugar una merecida partida de Sho, tomar el té o simplemente ir a algún lugar a conversar sobre muchas cosas, últimamente, el futuro era una de ellas.

Después de que la guerra finalizara, las cosas parecían volver poco a poco a la normalidad, y aunque extrañas parejas se habían formado, la que menos sorprendió fue la de Shikamaru y Temari, una qué, desde hace años, ya se avecinaba. Naruto fue el primero en felicitarlos cuando, unas semanas después, los vio tomados de las manos.

-¡Lo sabía, ttebayo! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo, abrazandolos por los hombros.

Y aunque Shikamaru deseaba matar al jinchuriki, una parte de él agradecía que hubiera salvado el mundo… porque, sinceramente, no imaginaba una vida sin aquella rubia agresiva que tanto lo volvía loco.

Simplemente no podía.

Y ahora, estaban discutiendo nuevamente.

-¿Podemos, tan siquiera, hablarlo como las personas normales?- le pidió ya algo calmado, intentando tocarla, pero ella lo apartó con un abanicazo.

El ninja de las sombras parpadeó.

-¡No! ¡Ya te tuve demasiada paciencia!

-Temari… - susurró él, mirándola algo dolido.

La rubia estuvo a punto de perder la determinación y caer rendida ante esos ojos oscuros que tan loca la volvían, y lanzarse a besar esa boca que amaba… pero le hecho de que siempre oliera a tabaco la repelía.

Temari estaba locamente enamorada de Shikamaru, se moría por él, era algo más que su novio e incluso algo más que su compañero de armas. Lo era todo para ella, incluso tanto como sus amados hermanos menores, y sabía que no podía vivir sin él, después de todo, estuvo a punto de perderlo durante la guerra…

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que odiaba ese molesto y asqueroso olor a tabaco. ¡Con lo que la rubia odiaba el humo!

Y a pesar de estar muriendo por besarlo… la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

-Temari, por favor… - volvió a decir el shinobi, son súplica en los ojos, y antes de que ella cayera rendida a sus pies como la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos, tomó sus cosas y salió huyendo del departamento hecha una fiera.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando en dirección hacia donde su novia se había ido, totalmente triste.

Sabía que su novia tenía todos los motivos para estar enojada, y aunque normalmente ella era difícil y problemática, sabía que en el fondo de ese caparazón frío que solía ser, ella se preocupaba por él de una manera que nadie lo había hecho.

Por ello, no entendía cómo dejar ese molesto vicio que últimamente había adquirido.

Todo ese día estuvo pensando en qué hacer, una parte porque no deseaba perder a la mujer de su vida, y en la otra porque el maldito vicio lo ponía nervioso.

Se sentó en su impecable cama y miró aquella foto donde Ino, Chouji, Asuma y él celebraban en el típico restaurant la primera vez que salieron juntos. Paseó su mirada por su ordenado escritorio, el que Temari todas las mañanas lo regañaba por mantener limpio, y donde había un sinfín de fotos que había tomado a lo largo de los años. Miró una que en particular le gustaba: había sido durante el reciente cumpleaños atrasado de Naruto Uzumaki, el que sus amigos habían insistido en celebrarle, la noche había sido grandiosa y las fotos se tomaban desde diferentes angulos, pero una donde Shikamaru y Temari bailaban, mirándose a los ojos como si nada hubiera, como si no hubieran cientos de personas a su alrededor, solamente ellos dos.

Entonces, Shikamaru tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir.

-Bienvenida, Temari- saludó Kankurou a su hermana cuando entró, pero el halo de furia que esta despedía le advirtió que volviera a sus asuntos. Temari estaba tan enojada que no notó que el pequeño Gaara también estaba de visita; ahora que la chica había formalizado su relación con el shinobi de Konoha, casi no tenía tiempo de ir a su ciudad natal, por lo que sus hermanos solían visitarla.

Pero ese día, incluso ellos, notaron que estaba realmente furiosa, porque lo primero que ella siempre hacía cuando los veía era prepararles la comida, porque sabía que sin ella, estaban perdidos. Gaara y Kankurou se miraron, confusos entre si ir a ver qué le pasaba, o mejor quedarse donde estaban: buscando algo qué comer.

Temari, por su parte, entró a su habitación y dejó sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas sobre la encimera, suspirando pesadamente. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, y como era costumbre, buscó la camisa del clan Nara que su novio le había regalado la primera noche que habían dormido juntos…

Temari sonrió, aunque la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando, sobre la camisa que siempre tenía perfectamente doblada sobre su cama, encontró un sobre.

Sin dudarlo y sabiendo que solamente Shikamaru habría podido dejarlo ahí, lo tomó y rápidamente lo abrió. Sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a leer:

_Temari._

_Te acabas de ir furiosa como sólo tú puedes ponerte y no tienes idea de cómo me destroza eso. Sé que es mi culpa que hayamos discutidos, y que últimamente peleemos por lo mismo me molesta demasiado; te entiendo. Sé que estás preocupada por mí y qué más quisiera poder darte el mundo entero si eso te hace feliz, pero… quiero que me entiendas._

_Durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de haber cumplido mi venganza, me refugié en el alcohol y el tabaco para superar el hecho de que perdí a las personas más importantes para mí. Y sí, sé que suena realmente ridículo e incluso patético, pero no encuentro otra manera de superarlo._

_Y aunque sea un mal hábito que sé debería quitarme, por ahora no puedo._

_Prometo intentar hacerlo, pero, si por algún momento ha cruzado por tu mente dejarme o alejarte de mi lado… lo entiendo. Y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, y me dejas, no podré seguir. No soy bueno para expresar mediante palabras los sentimientos y nunca antes había escrito más de diez líneas en una hoja, pero, por ti, escribiría una y otra vez los miles de pergaminos que hay en la oficina del Hokage._

_Te amo, Temari._

_-S._

A Temari le tomó solamente un minuto el digerir las palabras en la carta, luego, la dobló cuidadosamente, la metió de nuevo en el sobre y lo colocó en el lugar donde guardaba, secretamente, todos los recuerdos de su relación con Shikamaru a lo largo de los años, desde ese examen Chuunin, hasta hace unos minutos con esa carta.

Ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse de nuevo.

Simplemente salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando las miradas tanto de sus hermanos que escupieron la comida que tenían en la boca, así como las de todos en Konoha que la miraron.

-Qué molesto es no hacer nada- se quejó por vigésima vez esa tarde.

Estaba no solamente aburrido, sino que también desesperado porque no había sabido nada de su chica desde que se había ido y comenzaba a impacientarse; ¿y si al final su maldito vicio lo alejaba de la mujer que amaba? ¿Qué haría? Había querido ir a ver a Naruto para hablar con él sobre el problema, o algo similar, pero él no era chico de palabras. Nunca lo fue.

-Quizás ese es tu problema, Shikamaru… - dijo en voz baja, realmente triste.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, problemático?- se oyó desde la puerta.

Shikamaru se levantó del suelo totalmente impresionado, con los ojos puestos en el ángel delante de él, y no había sido su repentina llegada lo que lo había dejado sin habla.

Temari caminó el espacio que le faltaba y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo, había trabado su boca con la de él, parándose de puntillas y enredando sus manos en su cabello. Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces: la levantó del suelo y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

Entre besos y gemidos, no solamente se demostraban su amor sino que también dejaban de lado toda la pelea de la tarde; Shikamaru cayó sobre la cama a tientas, con Temari sobre él, comiéndolo a besos.

-Shikamaru… - gimió ella, mordiendo su labio. Shikamaru no necesitó más: rápidamente la despojó de la única prenda que llevaba a parte de su ropa interior, y admiró ese cuerpo que nunca dejaba de maravillarlo. Temari tenía un cuerpo que ni siquiera podía ser comparado con el de nadie, no estaba ni tan delgada porque a él no le gustaban las chicas tan esbeltas, pero tampoco era gorda, no era fea pero tampoco la belleza del universo (aunque para él era preciosa), tenía un carácter de los mil demonios comparado solamente con el de su madre pero para él era la mejor.

De la misma manera, Temari le quitó la ropa con rapidez, admirando los músculos perfectamente formados de cada rincón de su cuerpo, las cicatrices de batalla que secretamente la excitaban y esa mirada hambrienta de ella.

-Shikamaru- volvió a repetir ella.

Y no necesitaron nada más.

Se unieron en la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer, ajenos a todo a su alrededor, ajenos a que momentos antes medio Konoha sufrió de hemorragias nasales al ver a la siempre pulcra Temari correr semidesnuda por la aldea, ajenos al infarto que casi sufre la señora Nara al ver entrar a su nuera a su casa y al ataque de pánico que le dio a la pobre mujer cuando escuchó los alocados gemidos que provenían de la habitación de su hijo.

Estuvo indecisa entre si arruinarles el momento o mejor esperar a que terminara su sesión salvaje de sexo para reprenderlos y avergonzarlos por un largo tiempo.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Shikaku- susurró con nostalgia la señora Nara.

Y decidió esperar en el patio a que los adolescentes hormonientos terminaran para reprenderlos.


End file.
